1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a method of forming a floating gate electrode of a flash memory device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, in a method of manufacturing a flash memory device, a dielectric film is formed between a floating gate electrode and a control gate electrode. Recently, as flash memory devices gradually become higher integrated and dense, a bridge is generated between the floating gate electrodes and a dielectric film is not deposited between floating gate electrode patterns due to the shortage of a spacer between the floating gate electrode patterns. Therefore, there is a problem in that the coupling ratio significantly increases.